


Matching the Color of God

by Shellyyum



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: What if what they sought was always in front of them? The humanity and truth? What if it was one in the same?Many one shots into the minds of 2B, A2 and 9S during the many events of Nier Automata.Multichapter and spoilers for Nier Automata.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 17





	1. Weight of the World/ 2B

**Death.**

Written in all their faces, and most importantly, in the hands of 2B and her unrelenting mission to always kill 9S, but surely the truth would set them free? No, it was guided and ensnaring but with chances, 2B had to continue to wrap and strangle the life-they were androids and most importantly YoRha androids though continuing on, 2B was heavily pregnant with a moment of despair.

What was the moment that they awaited?

Why end another android's existence for the sake of a truth that was falsely and unjustly wrong? The humans were gone and always had been, so why would YoRha continue to save face? Was this the hope-hope of the world that they kept progressing? For the glory of Mankind? Masters gone and the puppets left lifting up their own strings? The weight of the world was enough to shatter any semblance of hope, and one, that 2B didn't need but grasped as she saw the limpness of 9S's body taking hold.

"....2-"

Tears splattering.

Tears withstanding.

How could she dare kill 9S over and over again? What right did 2B have in this nonguided world? This world devoid of humanity? Did the YoRha androids take after their masters, for sure? Take the life from 9S and somehow, it could be the answers that 2B sought to have. Sought to contain but with an act of knowledge came rage that couldn't see past the many flaws in existing, yet, here were they against the very numbered days, which, had the softest impact

"I'm...s-sorry 9S."

"You-You're so b-beautiful, 2B."

Beautiful? Beautiful? Was that all 9S or Nines could keep saying? Could he be even more tedious? Could he even...? Did he love her? No, though yes. It was evident with him raising up a hand and brushing his fingers, almost tracing the lines from her cheekbones to the fullness of her lips. What did he get out of it? The security of being so close yet dead? Life draining.

Were they truly more human than their masters? Was this the dilemma that she saw in the machines down here? Centuries of loneliness transformed them into the very monsters that the humans were and still, their shadow was casted on these machines. They were human, too, more than 2B now, with her saying goodbye, if not now, later. Later, indeed. Could she truly be heartless now? Could she attribute the traits of their masters to her now? This situation? This momentary goodbye? She wouldn't curse the day, nor be the android with the weight of the world on her shoulders and if she did save everyone, would life reward instead of punish her? Why was it her task to bitterly kill someone she loved and cared about?

It was the weight she'd have to carry.

**The weight of the world.**


	2. You and I /9S

Desperate lies

Truth before his eyes, and YorHa couldn't deny what he figured out, what wasn't old to him but new to every sense, the same ones he found mimicking because he was an android in the image of the nonexistent humans on the moon. The genome placid, right there on that same moon high above them. Hundreds and thousands of years of attempting to fight back the machines and aliens, all gone in an instant, no substance to his existence and him bringing it up to 2B.

Could he continue falsifying his existence? What was the destiny of YorHa, now? Continue ignore the machines and their idiosyncrasies? Their attention to be human despite never truly reaching that goal? What did YorHa fight for? Why go on? There weren't tears but they still came, raining on his cheeks despite the best lies he brought up, the same past that they all kept chasing. The purpose. The purpose of YorHa and all of the androids...was a distant future free of endless battles with machines and the embracing of the lost humanity deep within. They were the image of humans and the true vision would be revealed with this truth, still, with 2B's hands on his neck, wringing the life from him, he couldn't be mad. He wasn't daring enough to hate someone he loved.

_**"Call me Nines."** _

If anything, his death, or his numerous bodies waiting to be awoken after these many deaths, just rung too much to his naked vulnerability. The same that had him and her against the odds, together. He loved her and it was nothing more than magic that YorHa androids got to enjoy the emotions that humans, long ago, had. The same ones and with a tear or two, his voice was hoarse and firm.

Just him and her.

9S and 2B.

As it always should be.

He'd be back with her again and the truth would continually be revealed over, the loop notwithstanding. The endless loop. 

Just him and her.

**Always.**


	3. Trace/A2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title : Trace by MONNI

**Machines**.

Machines.

The slaughter of A2's entire YorHa unit still danced around when she fluttered her eyes shut. Although, she allowed her own curiosity to grow over Pascal's expanding village, she couldn't really reconcile the whole notion of machines playing humans. The sickening feeling creeping stealthily against better judgement and even, a twang of hope. Could Pascal do it? It only proved the existence of machines taking the humans' standing yet, A2 did help the best she dared do.

Dared.

But those two YorHa units, 2B and 9S...

What were they still doing here? Oh yes, A2 knew the depravity and cruelty of YorHa, and the dismantling of those in her unit, however, 2B laid dying before A2 and like that, their consciousnesses met, afterwards the shortening of hair became reality. 

Why keep acting like they knew better than the machines?

Why would 9S try and fight her, A2?

Why would he think she killed 2B, when all death was already sentenced upon her? A2 was kinder that she should have been...

The wisp of her white hair spread their strands into the overflowing air, disappearing or at worse becoming the air itself. 

These things.

This humanity.

2B.

A2 had a reckoning with 9S, eventually. 


	4. Adios/2B

Unraveling as it goes, the future, the untouchable one.

2B knew as the virus spread that her vision was weakening and at the worst time signaling the ending of her life, but how could she have one when she was a mere android? Were these machines left in humanity's wake only that? Pretending and failing to imitate the life the very one that they all strove for? Winds gnashing at her as malfunction latched to the controls of her body, but wandering more and more to the bridge, while crossing the very existence she'd ever known.

Was this the penance she'd have to endure after killing 9S numerous times? 

She wasn't a god nor a human but a simple YorHa android or was it a merciless task that she was paired with? It was destiny wasn't it? Destiny unfolding and folding neatly above her head. Though she hadn't expected A2 to be here in front of the same strings forcing them together, but with guided eyes, or rather hands, 2B felt the pressure and her words would be the last.

**9S...**

What of him? 

What of their tribulations? And of their togetherness? She hasn't a clue, but surely, he'd be okay without her.

And maybe this was to be her redemption. Maybe, just maybe, she earned it for a final change in hardware, a new life in the body of A2, carrying 2B's memories and data on ward. Carrying that same fate, the same darkness away from her.

Shutdown was inevitable at this point as the breakage was occurring all over, and dying not to know the answer to the question that ate at her...

Would she be forgiven by 9S?

Would she be forgiven for trying to be more than an android?

More than she was built for?


	5. Fight On/9S

He had seen it and despite the blindfold, he'd it played out too well. 

The death of his beloved 2B.

Why couldn't he have stopped it?

Why couldn't he be the one to save her?

And a clash of words and actions, actions that sought only revenge and a way to free the soul out of A2. There were no need for explanations only the hot red rage building, bubbling and no longer restraint in 9S.

He'd kill A2 for all she'd done.

He'd kill her for all he had was lost.

He'd fight on.

He'd fight on and live as 2B did but did he understand the ramifications of his actions? The ones that left him facing A2 eventually in that damnable tower, which sacrificed the lives of Devola and Popola so easily as he got in and so did A2.

"I swear..."

He heard himself mutter under his shaking breath and didn't hesitate to clash with A2, maybe unsuccessfully, even if she wanted no conflict at all, as she brought it down on herself and all his rage and hurt, too.

He'd fight on.

He'd win this and show his courageous spirit as a YorHa android even if humanity died altogether. What was left of the mission than death? Than death? 

He'd fight on.


End file.
